clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Brown Puffle
Brown Puffles are a species of Puffles in Club Penguin. They were discovered at the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011, making them the latest puffle species to be released. When discovered, they were found in the Brown Puffle Cave, which was full of machines like the Puffle O crane, giant puffle beds, a chalk board, many of puffles of their own kind, and a computer. They also used protective goggles for everything to do with building, eating, and sleeping.You can almost always see them with goggles on. They also love to invent, and their play modes are all his/her inventions. Being on sale at the Pet Shop for the normal 800 Coins, they seem to be the smartest of the Puffles, however this is unknown. According to the Puffle Handbook, they like freeze-dried ice-cream sandwiches. Oddly, for the Puffle Party 2012 and Puffle Party 2011, there were balloons in the Dance Lounge, which in the Puffle Handbook, says that they are afraid of balloons. History Brown Puffles were discovered during the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011. Characteristics Attitude: Intelligent, inventive, dexterous, handy, and constructive. Brown puffles are also very good at math, science, and engineering and they toying with machines, using tools, mixing chemicals, and reimagining. They are "naive, mad-scientists," and are constantly making zany and intricate contraptions and do-dads. They love to tinker with gadgets, gizmos, an trinkets and are always making something new. They are a brainy bunch that usually is behind involuntary accidences and labratory oopsies. This is primarily because they amateurs and are easily distracted. However, they have been blessed with Daedalus' nimble knack for inventing ingenious things. Favorite toys: Beakers, Rocket, Plasma Ball, Helmet, Parachute, Safety Glasses, and Gear Hat. Elite Puffle Items: None. Special facts: Afraid of balloons, Known to be Found by Gary Favorite game: N/A Play: Uses plasma ball and hair turns frizzy. Better Play: The Brown Puffle lays out a plasma ball. He then jumps over it and then hugs it. The static electricity in the ball turns the puffle`s hair stick out. The Puffle then shakes it off and returns to normal. Super Play: The Brown Puffle lays out a rocket it builds and then jumps inside. The rocket takes off and goes haywire as it loops while the Brown Puffle falls off, dizzy. Its parachute finally opens up but is then too late. The Brown Puffle shakes off its dizziness and goes back to normal. Bath: A big pool appears with atom signs on the side of it, and the Puffle puts on his goggles and dives in the big pool. In the pool a submarine then floats to the top of the water, the pool vanishes revealing the Brown Puffle. Food: A shiny gray bowl appears and the puffle digs in, hogging the food. Gum: Blows a bubble and swallows the air inside it. Then, it floats around like a balloon quickly deflating. Cookie: The Brown Puffle gets a cookie and then makes an equation. He then makes a laser which makes the cookie bigger, and the Brown Puffle eats it in two or three bites. Dance: Goggles suddenly appear and puffle sways. Postcard: The puffle is in its airplane and then flies off from your igloo with all of its equipment in the back of the plane. Brush: Gives the Brown Puffle a temporary mohawk. Sleep: The Brown Puffle lays a pillow out, puts on his goggles, and then has a dream about difficult math problems but later finds the answer and awakens. Famous Brown Puffles *There are currently no famous Brown Puffles, however, at the Great Puffle Circus, a Brown Puffle performs a trick called The Great Puffini. Trivia *It is the 10th Puffle to be discovered on the island. *The Brown Puffle was at the Puffle Party 2011. They were located at the Dance Lounge. *The Brown Puffle, like the Orange Puffle, has not adapted to the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *The Brown Puffles made the elevator to the Night Club Rooftop. *Brown Puffles made the machine in the Cliff in the Wilderness Expedition. *When it dreams, it has a blueprint-like background. *This puffle might be perfect for Gary the Gadget Guy. *This puffle is one of the two puffles that still isn't in the Elite Puffles, along with the Orange Puffle. It is rumoured there will be a brown Elite Puffle called Cookie. *Brown Puffles are known to be good dancers, just like the Purple Puffle. *They could become great companions for Tech Elite Penguin Force Agents due to their inventiveness and superior knowledge of technology. They might be in a sequel of Elite Penguin Force if one comes out. *According to Yearbook 2010-2011, they're also good dancers, just like the Purple Puffle. *During Puffle Parties, in the Brown Puffle room they have balloons even though Brown Puffles are scared of balloons. * It has its own animation *It is the first puffle to have the new Puffle look on the Player card. Gallery Brown Puffle in-game Brown Puffle1234.png|The Brown Puffle's old look in-game. Brown Puffle new look.png|The Brown Puffle's new look in-game. Penguin with puffle.png|A penguin walking a redesigned Brown Puffle in-game. Brown Puffle caring card Brown Puffle caring card.png|The Brown Puffle caring card. Brown Puffle actions Brown Sleep.png|Brown Puffle sleeping. Brown Happy.png|A Brown Puffle playing. Brown Super.png|Another Brown Puffle playing. File:Brown_Puffle_playing_with_furniture.png|Brown Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. Brown Cook.png|Brown Puffle eating a melted Cookie. Brown = Gummy.png|Brown Puffle covered in gum. File:Brown_Puffle_brush_time.png|Brown Puffle being brushed. File:Brown_Puffle_bath.png|Brown Puffle taking bath. Brown Puffle plushes a20791b12fccb54d6f56f4_m.jpg|The Brown Puffle plush. Artwork BrownPuffleWallpaper.png|A Brown Puffle background. Others File:Brown_puflfle_room.jpg|Brown Puffles in the Dance Lounge during the Puffle Party 2012. 7056 icon.png|Brown Puffle Pin. Penguin dancing with brown puffle.png|A penguin dancing with the Brown Puffle. File:House_of_brown_puffle.jpg|The Brown Puffle house. Screenshot_634.png|Joining the Puffle Party 2012 when you could be a puffle. 2012MedievalBrownPuffle.png|Alongside a knight on the Medieval Party 2012 home screen. 800px-Wilderness Expedition Brown Puffle Cave.png|The Brown Puffle Cave. Category:Brown Puffle Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:Pets